


Baker Thor’s biography

by thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bakerverse, Body Image, Chubby Thor, Fat Thor, Gen, Insecurity, Mentions of Sex, Modelling, Other, Prequel, Synesthesia, baker Thor’s backstory, biography, online modelling, thor from baby to now, thor learning self acceptance, tiny bit of teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: A short biography of Baker!Thor





	Baker Thor’s biography

Thor was born to Odin and Frigga Odinson on a stormy thursday, march 6, 1986. He’s the five year younger brother of Baldr. The Odinsons loved using traditional names to honour their Viking ancestry.

Being born on a thursday, it wasn’t difficult to pick a name for Thor at all, definitely not when the thunderstorm was at its peak when Frigga finally gave birth to him after hours of labour. A happy coincidence, perhaps. Thor was radiantly healthy, and according to the nurses, one of the tallest and heaviest babies they have ever helped deliver. 

Despite his size, he wasn’t a loud cryer, to Odin’s great relief. In fact, he was quite a gentle, generally happy boy who smiled and giggled early, and drooled a lot when he would see certain foods that he probably wasn’t allowed to eat yet. Thor adored hugs, physical affection and cozy warmth. If he could have his way, he would be hugged, carried and rocked constantly. Frigga regularly took Thor grocery shopping and took up ‘baby wearing’ for that sole purpose. Where Baldr was fine exploring the world from his stroller and quickly after, on his own feet, Thor clung to Frigga like a baby monkey as long as he could.

His eyes were a particularly bright and saturated shade of blue that seemed to change a few shades at times, depending on the light. His hair was golden blonde, just like his mother and brother, with sometimes a warm shade of copper shining through.

Frigga would get quite a few stares when she was in the waiting room for baby Thor’s checkups and vaccinations, but she got used to it over time. And she was proud of her beautiful son when the other kids would be there throwing tantrums, cry, nag or make noise while Thor would quietly observe all the drama and just… giggle and hug her some more. Frigga couldn’t help but hug him a lot either: he was just so sweet and soft. And even when he grew up to be a toddler and already became too heavy to sit on her lap, she let him anyway, despite her legs often going numb. This exceptionally big teddy bear of a boy was special. She felt it. 

It became apparent one afternoon when Thor ate strawberries while Frigga tried to teach Thor the names of the colours. Food was always a great motivation for him to learn, she knew that by now. He also knew a couple of colours already, so this would be an easy one.   
‘Thor, what colour does this strawberry have?’  
Without a doubt, Thor answered that it was ‘Pupple!’ and giggles followed.  
‘Are you sure, Thor? Or are you making a joke with mummy?’  
‘Pupple!’ Thor answered again, this time with utter surety.  
‘Don’t you think it’s red?’ Frigga tried.  
‘Red?’ Thor asked, frowning his little face. ‘No red, pupple.’ He crossed his chubby little arms.  
‘Purple, huh?’ she said. ‘Shall I show you a purple food?’  
Thor nodded enthusiastically. Yay, more food! Frigga picked him up (she took up a gym membership especially for this and got serious biceps!) and carried him to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a plate of grapes. ‘Look, these are purple, see?’  
Thor repeated. ‘Pupple!’   
Frigga offered him a grape to taste it. ‘You want one?’  
Thor nodded again and took a bite. ‘Yellow!’ he said.  
‘No, baby, you said it right the first time. These are purple.’  
Thor frowned again, tears appearing in his eyes. Frigga could see the frustration. ‘What’s wrong sweetie?’  
’The pupple fuit is yellow in my mouf.’ he said with a pout.  
‘And is the red fruit purple in your mouth?’  
‘Yes!’ Thor answered with relief.  
‘Do the flavours have colours too?’ Frigga asked, quickly connecting the dots.  
‘Yes!’ Thor said, nodding. ’Yummy colours!’ he giggled, flailing his arms. His mood changing like the weather.  
‘Yummy colours…’ Frigga repeated, holding Thor close to her while he reached for another grape from the plate.

Thor appeared to have a form of synesthesia, allowing him to experience flavours as colours. Frigga and Odin once more realized that Thor was quite different from most kids. Different from his older brother, too. 

Thor posessed an extremely gentle soul: he would not harm a fly and he rarely got angry given he was fed on time. (Thor could get quite hangry or irritated and even a little dramatic when he was hungry. He would pretend to faint or die like an opera singer, kind of) 

Frigga shed a couple of tears when she brought him to school for the first time and had to leave him there. Four years old. No hugs all morning. The poor babe. His favourite stuffed animal (a baby goat) was in his bag, together with some fruit, cinnamon cookies and milk. She knew that it was going to be a hit or miss with the other kids. ‘Maybe not yet at this age.’ she hoped.

Thor literally stood out between the other children of his age in Barneskole. He was at least a head taller than most of them and Frigga could see that the other kids were a little hesitant to go and say hi to him, impressed and maybe a little scared by the big boy. Thor on his turn felt a wee bit uncomfortable around these little kids too but he stayed true to himself and his classmates quickly learned that he was (very) kind. He’s always had a few good friends during his time at primary school but never was a popular kid. And that was okay. He didn’t feel like being the center of attention anyway. School was a necessary thing, he knew that much. Besides, he had other plans, other ambitions. 

At age 12, Frigga gave Thor a baking book for children (Kokebok för barn) as a birthday present. Paired with a pretty mixing bowl, a whisk, a dough roller and a mixing spoon. It was a hit from day one. Frigga knew it would be a success because Thor was always around when she was cooking or baking anything. He always wanted a taste, or knead the dough or stir the sauce or otherwise be involved in whatever she was making at the time. Giving Thor some tools of his own to try out baking himself would be neat, she and Odin thought, and maybe she would have less of a blonde shadow lurking around and finally cook in peace. 

Thor had tried a lot of hobbies before, but nothing really stuck as it seemed. He got bored of football, (unlike Baldr, who made the first team and even earned some prizes that proudly stood on the mantlepiece) had a go at basketball - which was something he proved to be good at thanks to his height - but also quit after two years, to great sadness of his trainer. Scouting was okay, but mostly the cookies kept him there for another year or so. Swimming wasn’t his thing either, he felt way too self conscious in those swimming trunks next to kids that were half his size and so he begged his mum to quit after two months.

‘Well, maybe he’s just not that into sports.’ Frigga sighed, settling on the couch next to Odin after calling the swimming teacher that Thor would not show up again for class.   
Odin sighed. ‘That’s a pity. He’s not at all bad at any of them and he could use to, you know, toughen up a little, learn to be in a team.’  
‘Hey, now!’ Frigga corrected him.   
‘My love, I didn’t mean this in a bad way. It’s just… he’s too gentle for this world. People will hurt him.’  
‘They will have to go through me first.’ Frigga defended, clenching her fists to make her point.   
‘And what will happen if you aren’t there? When he is on his own? At school camp for example?’  
Frigga sighed. ‘I know… it’s just… I love these qualities of him and I hate to see him sad or insecure. He is so self conscious already, you know? I want to give him something he really loves, something that makes him glow again.’  
Odin sighed and stared into the distance. ‘I think we both know what he loves most. The kitchen; he’s always there. Watching you like a hawk, trying to get involved whenever he can. Definitely when you’re baking.’  
Frigga’s eyes widen. ‘He loves baking! He’s always on my toes. Why didn’t I think of that before?’  
‘Maybe give him a cookbook for kids or something. See what happens.’

Did they create a monster? Absolutely. Was it a good monster? Oh yes, at least for Thor. Frigga was hardly able to use her kitchen herself (contrary to what she hoped) anymore because Thor spent every free minute he had baking pastries, pies, breads, cookies, cakes and other confectionary he felt like making. His remarkable gift helped balancing out the flavours even better than the book suggested, and soon, his cherished baking book was filled with notes, post-its, folds, tears, water damage and other signs of a creative (albeit messy) mind using something with vigor. 

Naturally they ate a lot of Thor’s delicious snacks at home, and had to resolve to order take out more often than they wanted. Thor’s passion for baking had skyrocketed in only a few weeks time. This was his calling, maybe even his destiny. 

When his uncle and aunt were planning a birthday party for his nephew Ivar, they asked Thor to bake the cake. (Maybe encouraged by Frigga) He felt more than honoured and took his task very seriously. Thor created the most elaborate cake he could muster, using different layers, colourful frosting and detailed decorations. His aunt and uncle were stunned and offered him cash as a thank you. Other relatives also began to ask Thor to bake cakes for their parties and so ‘Thor’s Cake Business’ (as he called it) was born. He built himself a little website where people could place orders they could pick up at a date of choice. Word spread quickly and Thor started to make serious money at 14 years old. He continued his business all through Ungdomsskole and Videregående skole. And it was good that he did. 

Because high school didn’t exactly treat him well. Puberty hit him just as hard as it did his peers. Maybe even more mercilessly. Growing pains were regularly keeping him awake at night and he often hoped they wouldn’t make him even taller. But they did. By age 14, he was already 1.86m tall, and still growing according to the pediatrician. His plentiful baby fat never melted off like it did on his some of his chubbier classmates at all. In fact, he also continued to grow sideways: broader shoulders, paired with wider hips and a thicker waist. His incredible appetite was likely to blame, but that couldn’t be helped: he felt downright awful, light headed and weak when he was hungry so cutting back on food simply wasn’t an option. Next to being a total sweet cheek, he loved his fruits and veggies as well. In fact, there was very little he wasn’t into, like capers and uncooked cauliflower.

He didn’t really get bullied, thankfully. Who would be daft enough to bully a kid who could make your birthday a raving succes with his amazing home made cakes? Who would bully the only boy in class who actually made his own money and could afford expensive clothes, gadgets and the newest computer games? Nobody. But the friendships he had weren’t deep at all. And Thor would often feel lonely, despite getting invites to a lot of parties to make the cake and bring cool gifts. He absolutely had money to spare, so why would he not? If this was how he would survive his teens then so be it. 

On top of all that, he wasn’t really sure if he liked girls or boys, or both. Or if they’d like him back. Sure he was hard to miss but... he would love someone to look at him lovingly instead of the usual up and down stare and gasp. He was happy with his handsome face, long dark lashes, clear skin and golden hair he grew out, but his body was ‘just too much of everything.’ Thor often browsed the internet in the late hours of the day to explore his sexuality, to maybe find some answers to his doubts and questions that he didn’t want to bother his parents with. They were already very generous with him using the kitchen for his booming business and he knew that it was inconvenient to the whole family so… he kept his head down and his bright smile up. 

It wasn’t until his 19th birthday (he had a short beard already) that he felt more comfortable in his body. Standing out still wasn’t his comfort zone and he still often wished at night he would wake up ‘normal sized’ the next day. Every man he saw on TV or in movies was muscular or at least slender. And if they were bigger, they were often cast as a funny side kick or a character that got bullied or left out. Or their weight was constantly treated as a burden, needing to change or gotten rid of before they could find love. It was stupid. 

To Thor personally, his weight never practically bothered him in doing the things he wanted to do. He was naturally very strong and also fit enough to be added on the teams during gym class and he could run just as fast as the other guys too, without getting out of breath earlier. He could afford nice and comfortable clothes easily. But he felt like he had to prove himself times over. And not having a cool or heroic role model that was just like him, often made him feel inadequate.

He couldn’t remember how exactly, but around that time, he accidentally but happily stumbled upon a lively online community of people who admired people with his body type. They openly professed their love and admiration for soft round bellies, plump chests, back rolls, wide hips and butts and thick dimply thighs just like his own. He saw countless images of people confidently posing on pretty pictures that could well fit in magazines, who finally looked like him. It was marvellous. He probably spent about six hours on the website, in stupor, without even a pee break or getting a snack. He was completely absorbed by this amazing new world he found and made his way around like a curious adventurer discovering uncharted lands. 

And soon he wanted in. He wanted that admiration for himself too. After all those years of self doubt and insecurity, it was definitely time to share his rolls and stretch marks with that new, welcoming world. He hesitated only shortly, before he stripped off his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers, untied his hair and took a couple of cute pictures with his digital camera. His fingers trembled when he quickly chose a username ‘godofcakes86’ and uploaded the pictures. 

It was already late and after his spur of the moment action, Thor found himself feeling hungry and exhausted. He put on a bath robe (a very large fuzzy one), ate a quick but filling meal, took a shower and then headed to bed, still accompanied by the thrill of excitement about what he’d just done. Insecurity tried to creep up on him, feeling like those little heart stings he knew all too well. ‘What if they don’t like your pictures?’ Thor tried to shake it off and go to sleep. 

The first thing Thor did that following morning, was slip into his bathrobe again and check the comments on his pictures like he promised himself to do. To his surprise and glee, there were over a hundred enthusiastic replies to his post varying from genuine ‘Oh gosh, you are such a beauty!’ ‘Where did this ANGEL suddenly come from?’ And ‘Oof, the hair, the eyes, the beard, the bod... a dream!’ To thirstier things like ‘I would love to get my hands on those juicy buns.’ And ‘Please, I need your tits in my face.’ 

Thor felt an overwhelming glow flare up inside his core that warmed his whole body while reading through all the replies. This was amazing. People genuinely loved how he looked and wanted to see more. He felt truly attractive, hot and wanted. This was so new and so... good. Thor’s smile just shone a little brighter since that morning and Odin and Frigga wondered if he was in love.

He was. With himself, finally. Encouraged by the positive words of so many people who wanted to see more of him. Naturally, Thor posted more pictures over time and developed quite some photography and posing skills along the way. And every time the public ate it all up like hot cakes. 

This resulted in Thor getting scouted by a plus modeling agency at age 20, and he dove right in. More positive exposure followed, including runway shows, magazine spreads, tv appearances, all while hopping from one shoot to the next, bringing him to all kinds of exotic locations all around the world. Meanwhile he gained over a million followers on Instagram. 

It’s well worth a mention that Thor’s sex life was finally taking flight as well. (Quite literally too, because he definitely became a member of the mile high club during that time.) Imagine it: what would you do if so many people literally threw themselves to your feet after years of insecurity? Safe to say Thor thoroughly enjoyed many nights in the company of all kinds of bed partners. 

But despite the fame, the glitz and the glam, he missed baking. And the longer he was removed from a kitchen, the more his heart began to ache for it. He decided to save up some money he earned and if he had enough to buy his own bakery, he would quit professional modeling and become a full time baker. Back to his roots, his passion, that thing that truly made his heart sing. 

And so he did. He took every gig he could, stopped mindlessly spending all his money on parties, clothing, expensive hotels and pleasurable company and before he knew it, he had saved quite a decent amount to invest in his own business again. At 23, Thor waved the glamorous world of modeling good-bye and bought a dilapidated old art deco print store in the city center with an office and a small appartment on the second floor. He hired contractors to fix up the entire place and turn it into the bakery of his dreams: a light, spacious kitchen with the newest appliances and room for original artisan baking joined by a cozy pastel coloured coffee house where he would welcome many guests who came in for drinks and snacks. The appartement above was in good condition and Thor only needed a bit of painting done before he moved in. 

It didn’t take long before ‘Thor’s Bakery’ became booming. From going at it alone to fifteen staff members in three years was quite a leap. His fame and previous baking business likely helped the bakery to become a go-to place for many people. And he kept investing money into the company to keep the staff he hired happy and well paid. Even though he stopped modeling professionally, he launched a Patreon page for his loyal and new fans and shared photographs and video content with them. Thor finally found the balance he was looking for, even though that meant he would work over 60 hours a week. He adored every minute of it. 

All he needed now, would be a partner in crime. No more hookups, no more flings or temporary loves, but finally something steady. Someone he could deeply love and adore, someone who could complement him, support him and someone who he could lovingly hug at any moment of the day. 

Perhaps that someone just walked in, dark haired with emerald eyes, skittishly looking around, dressed in stylish black clothing. 

After all, Thor invited him over himself so things could only work out just fine, right?


End file.
